Exponential increases in the amount of wireless traffic has placed greater demand on wireless network resources. Often, in order to provide consistent and reliable service, wireless service providers must lease expensive network infrastructure components. For example, base transceiver sites in mobile networks may require expensive connections to base station controllers to allow data from mobile units to reach a network. Sometimes service providers include redundant backhaul links to protect the integrity of the network.